The National Center for Voice and Speech at the Denver Center for the Performing Arts will host the 2nd International Conference on the Physiology and Acoustics of Singing on October 7-9, 2004. The 2004 conference will bring together performers, voice educators, voice scientists, medical doctors, and behavioral therapy specialists in a unique format of lectures, demonstrations, and performances. Information sharing about singing will catalyze discussions about bridging the gaps between voice disciplines. In a similar fashion to how the field of medicine has benefited from work done with astronauts and athletes, conference organizers believe what is learned from the exceptional vocalizations of singers can help all voice professionals in understanding 'normal' behavior and in developing new therapeutic approaches, including those which integrate technology into vocal training. The conference proceedings will be disseminated through a website which will feature streaming videos of presentations, audio files, links to other related websites, and text versions of presentations. All attendees will receive a CD of all accepted abstracts and highlights of presentations. The conference meetings will be lead by the following international speakers: Thomas Cleveland, Ph.D., most recently known for his research with non-classical singers; Sten Ternstrom, Ph.D., a leader in the field of voice synthesis and an expert on ensemble effects in choral singing; Garyth Nair, M.A., author of the widely read text, Voice-Tradition and Technology, and Professor of Voice and Choral Music at Drew University, NJ; Johan Sundberg, Ph.D., for 30 years regarded as one of the most distinguished researchers in the world in the acoustics and physiology of singing and author of The Science of the Singing Voice; Ingo R. Titze, Ph.D., Distinguished Professor, Department of Speech Pathology and Audiology and the School of Music, the University of Iowa, and Executive Director of the National Center for Voice and Speech; and Harm K. Schutte, M.D., Ph.D., Professor of Medical Voice and Speech Pathology at the University of Groningen, the Netherlands, and one of the primary organizers of the first PAS conference. The conference organizing committee includes John Rubin, M.D., FACS, FRCS, President-Elect of the British Voice Association and Consultant ENT Surgeon/Lead Clinician in Voice Disorders at the Royal National ENT Hospital Division of the Royal Free NHS Trust, London, England; Paul Kiesgen, M.M., Professor of Voice and Chairman of the Singing Voice Faculty at Indiana University; Donald Miller, Ph.D., Groningen Voice Research Lab, Groningen, the Netherlands, and former Professor of Voice at Syracuse University, NY; Ingo Titze, Ph.D.; and Harm K. Schutte, M.D., Ph.D.